Mars
Mars is the fourth planet from the Sol. The planet is named after the Roman god of war, Mars. It is often described as the "Red Planet", as the iron oxide prevalent on its surface gives it a reddish appearance. Mars is a terrestrial planet with a thin atmosphere, having surface features reminiscent both of the impact craters of the Moon and the volcanoes, valleys, deserts, and polar ice caps of Earth. The rotational period and seasonal cycles of Mars are likewise similar to those of Earth, as is the tilt that produces the seasons. Mars is the site of Olympus Mons, the highest known mountain within the Solar System, and of Valles Marineris, the largest canyon. The smooth Borealis basin in the northern hemisphere covers 40% of the planet and may be a giant impact feature. During the latter stages of the Martian Era, Republic-backed agencies began to install life-giving infrastructure to Mars. Certain types of algae and atmospheric factories were using up the excess carbon dioxide and slowly thickening the atmosphere to block radiation. While scientists tested long-term exposure to Martian gravity, colonies began to slowly take shape on the reddish surface. Earthers quickly signed up to explore and travel to this new world, much different than establishing a base on The Moon which was only staffed by a dozen or so people. Mars was the first far-flung human colony. The romantic ideas of space travel enticed millions of colonists to leave their homes and relocate to Mars, starting over. Mars would be the first planet to maintain a largely civilian population, different from the self-sufficient scientific bases around Sol. In a few hundred years, and after several setbacks, Mars would achieve a partial terraforming of 80%. Oceans, hills, and plains adorned the landscape, as well as a few patchy areas of the old red iron dust. Shortly after, Mars would reach the three billionth colonist, and her name was Olympia. While no fossil record existed of any percieved ancient civilization that had dwelled here, humans were now making their own mark, leaving a powerful record of what they had done to this world. While Mars' biosphere is still fragile, the people are not, and even in the light of the Reaver Outbreak, they held on tight to their beliefs and eagerly awaited their return to their new home. Phobos & Deimos Mars' natural moons, Phobos and Deimos were very important early on for initial colonization. They were mined and hallowed out to create orbital bases as relay stations between space and the surface. Now, they serve as anchors for space elevators, fulfilling their purpose in shuttling colonists to the surface and accelerating business all around Mars as well as around Terran Space. Infrastructure Basic Economic Infrastructure x10 * &5,000 Republic Credit/week each * &50,000 Republic Credit/week total Moderate Economic Infrastructure x5 * &20,000 Republic Credit/week each * &100,000 Republic Credit/week total Major Economic Infrastructure x2 * &100,000 Republic Credit/week each * &200,000 Republic Credit/week total Total Income Per Week: &350,000 Category:Planets Category:Humans